


Glass Half Full

by HansoldMySoul



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Crack, Cute maknaes getting drunk off their asses, Enjoy smile beans, M/M, Read at you own risk, Xiaohee, also biting, but not sexually, i don't even know what this is, i was half asleep when i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansoldMySoul/pseuds/HansoldMySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the maknaes get drunk off their asses (which definitely wasn't Sungjun's fault) and become even more unbearable than usual. [Or the one where Dongyeol whines, Hwanhee whines louder and Changhyun kind of wants to throw them out of the dorm.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass Half Full

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my weirdness XD

You know that exact moment when you realise. You've done something really stupid? 

So does Sungjun, but he isn't about to admit it.

•

"Do you want me to tell you a secret?" a comically loud voice stage whispered from the corner of the practice room were Dongyeol was trying to break his record the longest handstand ever. 

It was quiet for a few short moments but the serenity was broken by Hwanhee, eyes shifting uneasily from side to side in rapid movements as he tried to make himself as small as possible in the opposing corner of the room. "Can you keep you voice down! They'll find us and then it'll all be over if you don't!"

Neither of them paid any attention at all to their bandmates who were gathered by the doorway, expressions showing varying degrees of shock as they tried to process the scene that they'd walked into. Yein opened his mouth to speak but the noise or the movement must have startled Hwanhee, who's head snapped to the side so that he could stare owlishly at them. The following silent battle of wills was broken by Dongyeol, who finally righted himself again, only to lift his hand to his mouth in a poor imitation of a phone and scream "CODE RED, I REPEAT, CODE RED!!" at the top of his lungs. 

The phrase must have meant something to the inebriated older Maknae as he broke eye contact and dived to the side suddenly, taking refuge under a small table that usually housed the computer system.

The older group members decided that the best course of action would be to step back into the hall so that they could speak rationally without being deafened and/or possibly tackled by their youngest members, who were quite clearly not in their right minds at that moment. 

•

Jinwook leaned back against the wall and let out a tired sign, momentarily unsure of how they should best approach the situation. Wooseok put a comforting hand on his shoulder but said nothing, knowing that it was better to let the leader come up with a solution without interruption. 

"We'll figure out how this happened later. For now, we need to move them to the dorm so that Manager nim doesn't find them like this. Changhyun, Minsoo, I'm sending you in their alone so that we don't startle them again. You're going to need to subdue one of them each and please try and get them to be quiet."

Okay, so they knew that the whole quiet thing wasn't going to happen but they could hope. 

Changhyun smirked, making his way towards the closed door (from which they could hear pretend sirens and Dongyeol talking to someone or something named Xiao Jr.) Minsoo, on the other hand, didn't look quite so happy with the idea but he followed quietly anyway. 

Upon opening the door, they were greeted by a suspiciously quiet room and no Maknaes in sight. There was no possible way that they could have left the room through an alternate exit and yet neither Changhyun or Minsoo could had a clue were they were. 

The steps taken in the room were cautious and quiet, eyes scanning for any movement that woukd give away the positions of their youngest members. Unfortunately for Minsoo, they didn't give away their positions until they were completely ready to act and the screech of "NOW!" gave absolutely no forewarning the fact that Dongyeol was about to literally fall from the ceiling, arms extended in such a way that would never break his fall. 

While Minsoo was trying to assert if he had any broken bones, the amused Changhyun apparently hadn't thought about the whereabouts of the older Maknae which became his downfall when an arm was slung around his neck from behind and he was surreptitiously caught in a (surprisingly strong) chokehold. 

And that was what Wooseok and Yein walked in on when they entered the room to find out what was taking so long. 

"What exactly is going on here?" the redhead inquired, fighting the urge to turn around and leave this mess for someone else to clean up. Dongyeol was the one the answer (not scream this time) serenely from his perch atop Minsoo's back. 

"We're silencing the intruders in preparation to dispose of the bodies as quickly and easily as possible. It's a common practice of the Maknae species." He explained, the look on his face suggesting that the answer had been obvious.

Changhyun let out a gasp as Hwanhee tightened his hold, drawing the attention of the others to his predicament.

Yein's eyes widened as he rushed over to the two and untangled the Maknae from the rapper. Hwanhee didn't react negatively, instead rapping himself around Yein in an affectionate manner and beginning to purr which left his fellow vocalist with wide eyes and a new pet koala. 

Although the older now seemed content, the level of ire being exuded from Dongyeol rose exponentially and when Wooseok tried to approach him so that he could free Minsoo, the youngest started growling threateningly and snapped his teeth at the older. When he felt that the red head was far enough away again, he leant down to Minsoo's ear and whispered loudly, "I hate Yein hyung," and then after a pause, "do you wanna be my boyfriend because Wooseok is too scary." 

Minsoo's breathless "Not really, no," was all it took for Dongyeol to burst into tears and rush over Yein, somehow finding space to wrap himself around the hyung and Hwanhee together. 

•

Getting them back to the dorm had been easier than expected once they'd both docilely attached themselves to the small vocalist but that didn't mean that they'd stayed quiet once they got there. 

In fact, they'd started off by barricading themselves in Changhyun's room but Sooil had broken down the door when everything had gone very quiet, before the whole dorm had been filled with the sounds of Hwanhee's frantic sobbing which was soon joined by Dongyeol's own. Jinwook had looked like he was about to start crying himself from helplessness and Changhyun was fretting about the state of his bed. 

They'd finally been coaxed out through the broken door by the promise and ice cream and dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets (hopefully they didn't mean together.) They'd then revealed that they'd been crying because they'd thought that they were trapped in the room and were scared. 

They were now making out on the couch and the last time someone (read: Gyujin) had tried to pull them apart, Dongyeol had bitten him and he was now refusing to go anywhere bear either of them. Changhyun had returned to his room, muttering something about throwing both of them out the window if they disturbed him and he hadn't been seen since.

Wooseok was still brooding about Dongyeol saying he was scary and he would mumble to himself every few minutes about how the Maknae didn't love him anymore which was causing Jinwook to glance in his attention intermittently to make sure he was okay. 

The relative quiet of the room was broken suddenly by Sungjun, who fell to his knees dramatically and coughed a few times to make sure he commanded total attention of the room. 

"It was me! I thought it would be funny to see how they acted when they were drunk!" He shouted, looking around the room expectantly for a reaction.

For a moment there wasn't one and then Changhyun poked his head out of the room and muttered, "You're an idiot," to which there were several murmered agreements, before disappearing once again. 

That was how Sungjun ended up sulking in the corner with Wooseok.

Hwanhee and Dongyeol ended up falling asleep, wrapped around each other on the couch, but not before revealing several things that the other members could have lived without knowing. 

Such as:

-They were going to have the sanitise pretty much the whole dorm  
-Hwanhee was more than just a main vocal on the stage--  
-It was Dongyeol who had stolen Gyujin's moisturiser and given it to a fan, claiming that 'Gyujin wanted her to have it.'  
-Changhyun had a reason to be worried about his bed.   
-They legitimately thought that Yein and Sooil were their parents (which made them all coo at the adorableness)

One thing was for sure. They were never letting the maknaes near another drop of alcohol again and Sungjun couldn't be trusted. 

•

I'm so sorry for making you read this sucky piece of crack- I swear, I have no idea was possessed me to write this but is sucks because I usually write girl/girl so this came out really awkward. 

However, I don't regret writing it because there isn't nearly enough XiaoHee in the world! 

Enjoy smol beans! I hope this made you day at least a bit brighter!~

-HansoldMySoul (Cross-posted to AFF as KenIsMyBias)


End file.
